


I'll be here

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (And he misses his boyfriend), Gen, Peter est un enfant, Tony Stark Has A Heart, et on lit du FLUFF, protect him at all costs, ça vous dit on oublie le trailer qui vient de sortir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Tony Stark ne faisait plus vraiment de cadeaux de Noël, en dehors de Pepper. Mais pour le gamin qui était à deux doigts de rejoindre son équipe, il pourrait bien faire un geste.





	I'll be here

**Author's Note:**

> BONJOUR CETTE FOIS C'EST DU FLUFF (ce qui ne change pas tellement, je vous l'accorde)  
> Pcq le trailer d'Endgame est sorti, que je refuse de le voir (déjà pcq j'ai pas envie de me faire briser le cœur, et ensuite pcq je veux la surprise complète), et que ce brOTP en or massif n'est jamais assez exploité, il devait bien apparaître ici (bon, ofc c'est tjrs un peu angst avec Tony I-have-FEELINGS Stark, mais face à Peter I-am-a-ray-of-sunshine Parker, ça dure jamais bien longtemps)  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly

\- C'est pour MOI ?  
Tony Stark se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à l'adolescent éberlué devant lui - comme si c'était tant surprenant de sa part d'offrir des cadeaux de Noël.  
Bon, d'accord, peut-être que le gamin avait ses raisons d'être surpris. Mais cela faisait dix bonne minutes que le paquet soigneusement emballé était posé sur la table entre eux, et Peter ne semblait toujours pas s'en remettre.  
\- Non, c'est pour ta tante, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur - et il se corrigea dès qu'il vit l'éclair de déception qui traversa le regard du jeune garçon. Bien sûr que c'est pour toi. Ton costume avait bien besoin de quelques améliorations.  
\- ... Wow, se contenta de répondre Peter, et Tony ne put retenir le sourire amusé qui envahit ses lèvres, fier de constater que son cadeau était déjà apprécié.  
Il refuserait toujours de l'admettre à voix haute, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas offert quoique ce soit à quelqu'un, à part Pepper.  
Depuis le départ de Steve.  
Secouant la tête pour arrêter tout de suite d'y penser, le génie se leva et commença à marmonner :  
\- Bon, j'vais te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire et...  
Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une main lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna vers la cuisine :  
\- Hors de question, j'dois vous donner des gâteaux de Noël avant que vous ne partiez, ou sinon ma tante va me tuer !  
\- Tu n'ouvres même pas ton cadeau ?!  
Le sourire enfantin de Peter suffit à apaiser son ton légèrement vexé.  
\- Ah non, ça, c'est pour la vraie date de Noël.  
Et Tony fut entièrement sincère quand il répondit :  
\- Alors je viendrai voir si tout fonctionne bien.


End file.
